


Fook.

by oddmonster



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 14:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddmonster/pseuds/oddmonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chekov, being young, hung and in love, is somewhat exciteable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fook.

They've only been at it for a couple minutes but Chekov's about to come already; the weight of Scotty on top of him, the smell of him, all sweat and aftershave and dilithium ozone, and more than that, six full hours til their next shift starts and Scotty's wide, soft bed to spend it in.

Chekov bucks under Scotty and tries to maneuver his throbbing erection into Scotty's hand. Scotty's shirtless but Chekov's still in uniform. He thinks this might be breaking some type of regulation but doesn't care. All he wants right now is Scotty's rough, calloused hand on him. He spent twelve hours listening to reports from Engineering and getting lost in Scotty's voice, all while plotting the ship a clear course to the Territ nebula that saved them six, seven light years easily. He's earned this.

"Please," Chekov manages. He needs it badly enough to remember to use the English word. He's so close, with Scotty lapping at his neck, holding him close. "Please. Fuck me. It's time."

Scotty growls, low in his throat and arches, pushing Chekov down against the bed, shoving his hard cock up against Chekov's thigh. He kisses his way back up to Chekov's ear, then bites at the lobe, just hard enough to sting. Chekov gasps and fists the blanket beneath him. His hips start bucking, too far gone to control.

"Fuck," Scotty whispers. But with his accent it comes out more like "fook", and that's what does it. Chekov stiffens, hanging onto Scotty's shoulders as the unthinkable happens and he comes in his pants.

It's a long, interesting moment before Scotty takes it all in. "Was it something I said?" he asks.


End file.
